This invention relates to devices that attempt to deter animals including household pets from being in certain areas. For example, on furniture, near the garbage can, and so forth. More specifically, the device can affirmatively help train or at least control the animal to avoid such areas.
As any pet owner can attest, given a choice, a household pet will sooner or later attempt to sleep on sofas, chairs, beds, and other furniture that the owner would prefer be reserved for human use. Often the pet will attempt to find food in the garbage can. If the pet""s behavior can be corrected while occupying the forbidden area, a measure of training can be imparted. But often pets go onto the forbidden area when the owner is not around, and thus the behavior goes uncorrected.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can automatically and consistently deter such animal behavior, and that can provide affirmative feedback to help train a pet. Preferably the affirmative feedback should include correction in the pet owner""s voice. humans are not around. For example, in the middle of the night, there is a need for a device that can also deter such scavengers from remaining in protected regions where garbage cans may be stored.
The present invention provides such a device.
The present invention provides an electronic device that detects the presence of an animal in a region to be protected, and outputs a deterrent signal to startle or frighten and thus deter the animal from remaining in that region. The protected region maybe an indoor area such as a room, a piece of furniture or a bed. In this case, the animal is probably a household pet. Alternatively, the protected region may be outdoors, e.g., a garbage can storage area, in which case the animal may be a household pet, or a scavenger such as a racoon, skunk or deer. The deterrent signal may include audible and/or inaudible sounds including audible sounds recorded in the voice of a pet owner, and/or light bursts.
In one embodiment, the device is placed on the protected region itself, e.g., a sofa, a chair, a bed, etc. and includes a sensor that detects at least one of motion, vibrations, noise, and infrared body heat to determine when an animal (or other object) is attempting to enter the protected region. Circuitry within the invention processes sensor output signal(s) to discern between true and false sensing. True sensor output signal(s) are coupled to a deterrent signal emitter. Without limitation, the deterrent signal may include noises including sounds at frequencies unpleasant to the ears of dogs or cats (or other animals to be deterred). Preferably the deterrent signal also includes the pet owner""s recorded voice admonishing the pet, e.g., xe2x80x9cNo! Bad dog, Rover, Bad dog.xe2x80x9d As such the device preferably includes a recorder unit enabling the pet owner to record several seconds of his or her voice admonishing the pet. The emitted deterrent signal may also include bursts of emitted light, intended to startle or frighten away the animal. A timer circuit within the device can be used to turn the device off during certain hours, if desired, and to determinate the deterrent output signal after a predetermined time duration.
In another embodiment, the device is not disposed on the protected region itself but may be located several meters or more away such that the sensor is responsive to intrusions into an area including the protected area. As such, the device may be mounted on a wall or ceiling in the room adjacent the area to be protected. When the sensor detects presence of an animal (or other object) a deterrent signal is output, as described above.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.